Tris and School (DHS) high school story
by xXFanGurlXx
Summary: Tris has the perfect family friends and boyfriend, Uriah. Her whole life is great until she finds out she needs to move to a place called Chicago where she will be attending DHS. Will her relationship still run smooth? will she meet new friends? What about her new crush the 'mysterious' Four? Does he return Tris' feelings? Find out! Book better than summary this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Moving

Tris POV.

I groan as I hear the most annoying sound ever!

My favourite song was playing on my alarm: TIMBER! I feel around the bedside table looking for my pink iPhone 5c. I swing my feet off of my big king sized bed. I love my life, my family, my friends and finally the best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. His name was Uriah. I was meeting my friends (the gang)today in the afternoon because my family were having a meeting for something important right now. Damn it! I'm late.

I quickly have a shower and get dressed in a simple white crop-top that says 'Believe in ur selfie' Black shorts and white converses, one of my favourite outfits. I put on some eyeliner and do a quick cat flick at the end. I then grab my phone, keys and go downstairs. I grab a cereal bar and head to the garage.

My parents are famous. My mum is a famous fashion designer/ actress and my dad is a director. My brother is a nerd and loves school. I'd say I'm the most normal in this family. So of course we are really rich and have an amazing house in California. I just love it here! My life is per-fect!

I select my newsy car, my bright red corvette stingray(**look it up**) and drive off in the direction of the local cafe. I pull out my ray bans which were in my car. I can't let the paparazzi, or anyone else for that matter, notice me. Of course it's pretty hard with my car and all but oh well! I'm do fancy comes on the radio and I sing along_: I'm so fancy, you already kno-ow I'm in the fast lane, from L.A to Tokyo! _

*page break*

"We are moving" The words I dreaded most. " BUT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND. MY LIFE IS PERFECT NOW! YOU CANT MAKE ME MOVE!" I scream. Half the cafe turn around to see what's wrong. I'm angry, maybe even sad. I can't leave, not now. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Before I know what I'm doing I run to the door and run as fast as my legs could carry me.

**A.N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic and I'm pretty proud! What do you think? Should I carry on? I want to know so please comment, don't be too harsh ;), leave some constructive critieism or whatever. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I keep running until I reach my secret place. It's a forest and in the centre there are a couple of really big rocks, one really smooth like a chair. I sit on it like I usually do. I pour my heart out. Why do we have to move? What about my friends? Will I ever see them again? And Uriah? I can't bear the thought of leaving those people behind. I stiffen as I feel a pair of arms around my waist. I turn around and see that handsome face that I never want to leave. Dark brown eyes that I love. Pinkish soft lips that I love when they crash against mine. His crooked smile. The smile doesn't reach his eyes and I can see curiosity and worry in his eyes.

"What's up, Trissy?"

"Erm... Can we go and meet the gang now?" I say as I look down at my posh expensive watch which says 3:04pm "Shit!" I've been here crying for 4 hours! "Let's go" I say to Uriah. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him. He crashes his lips against mine hungrily. I lick his bottom lip for entrance and then our tongues explore each others mouths. We pull away and go to the park which is our gangs meeting place. Specifically behind the swings near our gangs tree.

*page break*

We arrive and Beth speaks up "where have you guys been?" She wiggles her eyebrows and pretty soon the whole gang join in with her. It actually looks pretty funny!

The gang consists of 8 of us: 4 boys 4 girls!

**A.N: Hey guys this chapter was really short because I had to stop it at that ex act moment. I created the gang characters and I accidentally deleted what I wrote so I wrote that part again but I felt like this story would be better if you guys helped so I need 8 characters (Tris' friends) please!**


	3. Chapter 3-Sorry guys!

**_Hey guys! I've sorta been reconsidering continuing this story. I love writing it and all. Anyways here are 3 reasons I can't continue(maybe) : _**

**_1\. So far I haven't had ANY reviews whatsoever_**

**_ really busy with school, homework and all and the only free time I have is Friday-Sunday._**

**_3\. After moving and stuff I'm not sure what happens next._**

**_ I might continue, however I am not sure. If you want me to then just comment/review saying you want me to start regularly updating on Fridays and Sundays._**

**_ Soooo goooooodbye (for now) I might be back!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm officially stopping this story as I feel as if I could've wrote something waaay better. And so I'm back writing a different fanfiction which I think is going to be much better than this was going to be originally. Sorry to those who actually read this and wanted me to continue. I thought that my story wasn't very unique so as I said before my new fanfiction is a more original idea so go check it out! **

**Promise Broken:**

**We were young when Tobias promised that when I came back we could finally date! I know what you must be thinking... why so sure? Well, we were madly in love and only had eyes for each other. I guess that's changed because when I come back to the lunch table my new BFF,Christina, pointed out I see my Toby sucking faces with another girl. To make things worse the girl is stunning...**


End file.
